


What are you doing?

by Bookwyrm743



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eating is always the priority, Kidnapping, Oneshot, Spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm743/pseuds/Bookwyrm743
Summary: Oh what do you do when someone has kidnapped you and you find yourself with some rumblies in that tummy? Why you find yourself something to eat. Or Monty does anyway. Man, some people need to cool their jets, being kidnapped is not the end of the world.





	What are you doing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wanheda89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda89/gifts).



> I mean, I could be writing things that are serious or angsty, lord knows I love me some angst. I'm pretty sure cereal just wouldn't be the same without a healthy dose of angst in the morning, but instead of contemplating the curiosity of weird words like angst I decided to write about spaghetti.  
> Language warning.
> 
> Can we just put a language warning on my writer tag? I swear I swear a lot, and that that will probably never change. I'm also a real dick to non-native english speakers and I am so sorry. You don't deserve this, but I would sooner desert this delicious dessert than to stop using polyptotons, and homonyms. They're my second favorite forms of rhetoric out there. (I blame Mark Forsyth)

“What are you doing?”

 

Monty paused with the leftover spaghetti hanging in front of his mouth. “...Eating.”

 

“We’re being held hostage and you decide to raid the kitchen?” Raven threw her arms up in the air, about ready to throw Monty and his stupid munchies out the window to make her escape.

 

His eyes went wide in the face of her anger, “They didn’t say the fridge was off limits.” Monty protested, “I haven’t eaten in like three hours.”

 

“They’re negotiating with Clarke about a ransom! You’re a freaking electrical engineer with the capability to create just about anything out of paperclips and a pair of pliers.” She snapped.

 

Monty thought about that and shoot his head, “I’d need access to some batteries too probably.”

 

“Not the point.” Raven warned, jumping back to that window idea with a lot more seriousness than she should have.

 

Monty huffed, “Just, let me finish this okay?”

 

Raven folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently while she watched him scarf down a half pound of cold pasta. “That’s disgusting.”

 

Now it was Monty’s turn to glare. He looked down at his watch and held up a finger. “Oh so it’s the silent treatment now?” Raven rolled her sleeves up. It’s time to test her aim.

 

Right as Raven laid her hands on his shoulders, the lights went out. “What the fuck?” Raven exclaimed. There were quite a few others who shared her opinion based on the cussing and shouting in the other room.

 

A quick tug at her sleeve had Raven following Monty through the pitch black. She hip-checked something wooden on their way out and she hissed in pain, “You did that on purpose jackass!” She whispered angrily.

 

Monty shushed her and a few more minutes of following him in the dark had them outside and in the middle of Polis. He turned to Raven and grinned from ear to ear, “Oh ye of little faith, I can eat spaghetti and plan our escape.” He pulled a cell phone out of his wallet, “I also called us an Uber.”

 

Raven punched his arm, “You fucking idiot! You called an Uber instead of the cops??”

 

Jasper pulled up in front of the building and honked his horn, “Sorry I’m late, traffic is awful.”

 

Monty grinned and tossed himself into the car, “Come on Raven, this is way better than a squad car and you know it.”

 

Raven glared at both of them and climbed into the backseat, “I hate both of you.


End file.
